Terafim: The Fallen Angel
by berlindia
Summary: <html><head></head>(1/2) Dulu Terafim diperintahkan akan menjaga seorang manusia bahkan saat manusia belum dibentuk sama sekali. Tapi kini sosok itu sudah berubah menjadi seorang iblis. Dan ternyata tugas itu masih berlaku dan ia tak bisa menolaknya. Mungkin ini memang cara lain untuk menyadarkannya bahwa tidak ada makhluk yang tidak 'Ia' kasihi. /OOC/M/Yixing x Sehun/LayHun/GS</html>
1. Chapter 1

Maaf jika ini mengandung SARA tapi saya beneran cuman menggambarkan imajinasi saya tanpa berniat menyinggung salah satu Suku Adat Ras Agama.. Dan sebaiknya kalian baca dulu yang **Semjaza : The Fallen Angel** dulu biar gak bingung.. soalnya saya mau bikin **fanfic berantai tapi beda main cats.**.

.

.

.

Bacanya pelan-pelan.. Oke?

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca

.

.

.

Tittle: TERAFIM : The Fallen Angel

Rate : M

Chapter : 1/2

Main Casts : Zhang Yixing x Oh Sehun (GS)

Other Casts : Zhang Zitao aka Hwang Zitao

Song : Payung Teduh – Kucari Kamu

.

.

.

_Kucari kamu dalam setiap malam_

_Dalam bayang masa suram_

Terafim yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Chanyeol dan Jongin tampak mengamati penampilannya dengan gelengan kepala. Tsk, ia tidak suka berubah menjadi wanita, belum lagi Kwon Yuri itu sebenarnya salah satu clientnya dulu. Dengan cepat ia merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi sosok Zhang Yixing. Ia tidak suka menggunakan kendaraan pribadi maupun umum. Ia lebih suka berjalan kaki meski dengan jarak yang jauh. Karena dulu sebelum kendaraan belum diciptakan ia sudah terbiasa untuk berjalan kaki atau mungkin terbang.

Ia menatap lekat bar bertuliskan nama ZYXZJS. Jangan bertanya kenapa ia malah memberikan nama seaneh ini. Karena ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung kenapa orang-orang juga ternyata tertarik datang ke tempatnya.

Terdapat dua penjaga bertubuh besar dipintu masuk. Saat ia baru melangkah mendekat, keduanya dengan kompak membungkukan kepalanya. Dan Yixing hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sebelum ia masuk ia sudah menyiapkan earphone di telinganya. Sedikit meredam ke bisingan yang akan ia temukan nanti.

"Hi! Dad!" seru seseorang dari balik bar counter. Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil dan duduk disalah satu _bar stool _. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Raspberry smoothie," jawab Yixing dengan sebegitu simpelnya yang membuat pria dihadapannya termenung. Antara bingung dan gemas dalam waktu bersamaan. "Ada yang salah anakku?"

"Dad, kau pemilik tempat ini bisakah memesan minuman yang sesuai?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Belum lagi penampilan ayahnya yang itu-itu saja. Kaos dilapisi jaket, jeans, sneakers dan tas gendong berwarna coklat. Meski pada akhirnya pria itu menyuruh salah satu pegawai untuk membuat pesanan untuk ayahnya ini. Tadinya pria yang berdiri dibalik meja bar itu ingin sekali mengomel pada ayahnya tapi matanya menemukan objek yang lebih menarik. "Dad, lihat wanita di sebrang sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk wanita yang tengah duduk dengan anggun disalah satu sofa berbahan beludru. "Dia super model terkenal, tubuhnya dan wajahnya benar-benar sempurna."

"Kau ingin tidur dengannya?" tanya Yixing yang membuat anaknya itu menatapnya dengan kesal. "Wajahmu terlihat mesum, aku jelas melihatmu menatap belahan dadanya tadi."

"Aku sedang menikmati karya seni ciptaan Tuhan!" sergahnya dengan kesal yang membuat Yixing tertawa keras. Yah, hanya dengan anak adobsiannya ini, ia bisa tertawa seperti ini. Anak yang sudah ia besarkan sejak umur tiga tahun. "Tapi rasanya akan menyenangkan jika ia berada dibawahku dan mendesah dengan menyebut namaku." Ucapnya dengan desahan kecil.

"Wuah!" seru Yixing tiba-tiba. "Zitao! Siapa yang membuatkan minuman ini tadi?" tanya Yixing dengan heboh yang membuat anaknya mengerenyitkan dahinya heran.

"Minho.."

"Oke, beri dia bonus malam ini!" ujarnya sambil kembali menyedot minuman yang ada di _pilsner glass_ yang seharusnya untuk beer. Mengacuhkan anaknya yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Dad, kau tidak pernah berubah," desisnya dengan kesal. Dan Yixing hanya menaikan kedua bahunya. "Setidaknya dengarkan jika anakmu ini sedang berbicara," Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan raut wajah pura-pura menyesal. "Tapi aku benarkan, dia itu wanita yang memiliki tubuh yang mengagumkan." Ucap Zitao yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Yixing kembali menatap wanita berambut caramel panjang dan sedikit bergelombang itu. Tanpa sengaja kedua saling bertatapan. Dan hal itu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget, terkejut karena hal yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Dan memanfaatkan tubuhnya dengan baik," ujar Yixing dengan tenang dan kembali menatap anak satu-satunya. Zitao menatap ayahnya dengan terpaku, ayahnya selalu dapat membaca masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan tatapannya. "Dia memberikan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kini ia dapatkan sekarang," ujar Yixing sambil mengaduk minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wanita yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun mungkin itu balasan dari Tuhan. "Itulah manusia." Dan sejak dulu ia tidak akan pernah menyukai manusia, kecuali Zitaonya yang lucu.

"Sayang yah.." gumam Zitao yang hanya mengundang senyuman kecil dari bibir Yixing. "Tapi dad, kira-kira, wanita mana yang akan menjadi takdirmu?" tanya Zitao tiba-tiba yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ayolah, ini sudah terlalu lama, aku juga ingin punya ibu," ujar Zitao yang membuat Yixing seketika kehilangan kata-katanya. "Asal bukan super model itu, aku tidak keberatan."

"Kalau ternyata takdir ayah dengan super model itu bagaimana?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Zitao hendak protes tapi dia terdiam memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan tajamnya. Masa ayahnya akan merebut super model yang sejak dulu menjadi incarannya. "Lagi pula aku bukan Terafim lagi dan aku ditakdirkan untuk menjaganya bukan untuk menikahinya," ujar Yixing pada akhirnya yang malah membuat Zitao mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit kecewa. "Mungkin wanita yang harus aku jaga itu diserahkan tugasnya kepada Malaikat lain yang masih tinggal di Eden."

"Kau tetap bernama Terafim ayah," ujar Zitao yang membuat Yixing menatap anaknya dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau malaikat yang berubah jadi iblis, kau tetap malaikat penolong untukku." ujarnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Yixing tertawa kecil.

"Permisi! Uhuk.. uhuk.." suara menggoda itu membuat Zitao mengalihkan tatapannya dari ayahnya sendiri. Sayang suara menggoda itu ditutupi oleh suara batuk kering. "Bisa kau berikan aku champagne?" tanyanya yang membuat Zitao mengangguk.

"Baru saja dibicarakan, apa dia sakit?" bisik Zitao pada ayahnya yang bahkan tidak melirik sama sekali pada wanita yang kini duduk disampingnya. Yixing yang masih sibuk menyedot habis minumannya hanya mengibaskan tangannya agar Zitao pergi membuat pesanan. Namun suara batuk yang menyapa telinganya sedikit mengganggu.

"Jangan buat dia meminum minumannya," ujar Yixing yang membuat Zitao menatapnya dengan heran. "Jangan banyak tanya," Zitao hanya menghela nafasnya sambil mengangguk. Tumben ayahnya peduli dengan orang-orang yang datang ke tempatnya. "Dan jangan mengajaknya tidur." Meski bingung Zitao kembali mengangguk, kenapa ayahnya sampai melarangnya untuk tidur dengan gadis ini? Bahkan saat ia menggauli seorang gadis di gudang, ayahnya tidak marah.

"Baiklah.."

Tapi Yixing juga bisa merasa wanita yang jauh berada disampingnya tampak mencoba mendekatinya. Yixing tidak perlu melirik apa lagi menolehkan matanya. Ia tahu wanita itu tengah mengamatinya, menilai penampilannya dan tertawa mengejek dengan minuman yang ia minum. Kau tahu salah satu pepatah yang berkata, hanya dengan tatapan, semua orang akan tahu siapa yang berkuasa.

Yixing memalingkan tatapannya dengan cepat. menatap langsung mata wanita berkulit putih pucat dihadapannya dengan tenang. Ia bisa melihat wanita itu tersentak kaget, Yixing memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bahkan sebelum wanita itu mengatasi keterkejutannya, Yixing sudah beranjak berdiri. Ia sengaja menyedot keras minuman yang berada di dalam gelas yang ia genggam untuk mengagetkan wanita itu.

"Tsk," decak Yixing pelan sambil membalikkan badannya.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mulut tergagap, merasa direndahkan. Tapi seketika mulutnya menganga dengan lebar, saat melihat pria yang menggunakan ransel coklat dipunggungnya itu berjalan menuju lantai dua. Semua penjaga yang hampir berisi lima orang menunduk patuh padanya. Dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, wanita itu melihat Yixing memberikan gelas yang ada ditangannya pada salah satu penjaga dan berjalan begitu santainya ke lantai dua.

"_Don't judge a book by it's cover, lady_," ujar Zitao pada wanita yang masih menatap ayahnya dengan terpaku. Sepertinya terkadang ia harus melakukan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya untuk menakhlukkan seorang wanita macam ini. "Silahkan menikmati pesanan anda."

"Siapa pria tadi?" tanya wanita itu dengan cepat.

"Dia ayahku," ujar Zitao dengan simpel. Semua orang yang sering mendatangi tempat ini pasti tahu. Jika Zitao merupakan anak dari pemilik bar dan beberapa bar lainnya di penjuru kota Seoul. "Benar, dia pemilki bar ini," ucap Zitao sambil tertawa kecil menatap wanita yang masih termenung menatap tangga menuju lantai dua. "Dan kau baru saja membuatnya tersinggung, walau pun dia memang tidak terlalu suka pada manusia."

"Dia sendiri kan manusia, dia benci dirinya sendiri?" Wanita berkulit pucat itu menatap wajah Zitao, sedikit mengamati. Ia tidak menemukan kemiripan antar keduanya. Dan sepertinya keduanya berada pada usia yang tidak terpaut jauh.

"Pemikiranmu terlalu sempit nona," ujar Zitao sambil tertawa geli. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Sebenarnya itu hanya basa-basi Zitao karena ia tahu betul siapa wanita yang duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Oh Sehun.." jawabnya dengan nada pelan. "Ruang apa yang ada di lantai atas?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kenapa dijaga dengan sebegitu ketatnya?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehmu," bisik Zitao yang membuat Sehun menatap pria dihadapannya dengan terkejut. Lagi Sehun terbatuk meski sambil menatap tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai dua. "Kau mau tidur denganku?" tanya Zitao spontan yang membuat Sehun refleks menampar pipi Zitao dengan keras. Dan Zitao hanya tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak sambil mengelus pipinya. Tapi kini Zitao mencekram dagu Sehun dengan keras. "Ah ya~ ayahku benar-benar pintar menilai seseorang."

Sehun sontak menepis tangan Zitao dari wajahnya. Wanita itu mengambil uang dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Zitao. Tidak ada yang tidak tersinggung dengan tawaran macam itu. Meski ia pernah melakukannya dengan beberapa orang-orang yang berperan penting dalam mengubah hidupnya.

"Kau belum meminum minumanmu, nona!" seru Zitao dengan kesan mengejek tapi Sehun hanya membalikkan badannya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan kesal. "Terimakasih kalau begitu!" ujar Zitao sambil mengangkat gelas champagne Sehun lalu meminum isinya dengan sekali teguk. Pria berkulit tan itu tampak menyeringai pelan yang membuat Sehun gondok setengah mati. Ah, ingat? Ia melakukannya agar Sehun tidak meminum minuman yang ia pesan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ku cari kamu dalam setiap langkah _

_Dalam ragu yang membisu_

Wanita dengan pakaian dress sebatas paha berwarna biru toska itu tampak mengamati sang pengusaha yang hobi memakai kaos oblong dengan celana jeans dan tas ransel coklatnya. Demi apa pun, pemilik bar itu kini tengah memakan es krim di gelas mocktail. Tapi pengamatannya terhalang secara tiba-tiba saat segerombolan pria menghalangi pandangannya. Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan agar bisa menatap ayah dari bartender genit itu.

"Hai, nona Oh!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Ia menatap segerombolan pria dihadapannya dengan hati-hati dan ternyata salah satunya merupakan pria yang selama ini ia hindari. Pria itu tanpa rasa ragu sama sekali mendekati Sehun dan merangkul bahu gadis itu dengan erat. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Sehun menatap pria disampingnya dengan ketakutan. Ah! Tiba-tiba batuk kering kembali melandanya. Dan Lee Seunghyun tampak tidak peduli sama sekali. Sehun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali saat pria itu mengelus pahanya dengan pelan, semakin naik dan tepat menuju pangkal pahanya. Kenapa ia hanya bisa diam, itu semua karena Seunghyun merupakan salah satu orang yang membantunya bisa menjadi super model.

"Jawab!" bentak Seunghyun yang membuat nafas Sehun menderu dalam ketakutan. "Kau pikir sampah sepertimu bisa menjadi semahal berlian ini karena siapa?" tanya Seunghyun yang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan kelopak mata bergetar.

"Bisa kalian melakukannya di luar?" tanya seseorang dengan tampang angkuhnya, ia tampak tersenyum miring menatap keduanya. "Ini bukan tempat prostitusi, bung," ujarnya sambil memberikannya sebuah kartu. "Kau bisa memakai wanita ini dengan lebih leluasa jika ditempat ini."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, mendengar ucapan yang merendahkannya keluar dari mulut Zitao. Pria yang beberapa lalu menawarinya malam yang bergairah. Wanita itu hanya diam dalam keterpurukannya saat semua pria dihadapannya itu tertawa dengan sebegitu puasnya. Oh, ya memang, dulu memang ia berasal dari tempat sampah. Dibuang dan ditinggalkan di tempat pembuangan barang-barang bekas.

"Tapi bukankah lebih menarik jika aku memberikan sebuah pertunjukkan dan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita ini dengan benar?" tanya Seunghyun dengan tangan yang kini benar-benar masuk ke dalam gaun Sehun. Dengan cepat Seunghyun menurunkan celana dalam Sehun dari balik gaunnya. "Kau mau lihat?" tanya Seunghyun sambil memainkan celana dalam sang super model itu.

Zitao mengerutkan dahinya dengan pelan dan berakhir dengan mengurut pelipisnya dengan frustasi. "Please, kalian pergi saja dari sini."

Perkataan Zitao malah memancing Seunghyun untuk menarik sleting yang ada dipunggung Sehun dengan cepat. Wanita itu sontak menutup tubuh bagian atasnya yang hampir terekspos. Melihatnya membuat Zitao menggeram, menatap Seunghyun dengan kesal. Tapi sebelum Zitao melayangkan tinjuannya. Entah kenapa bar itu seketika sunyi senyap. Zitao membalikkan badannya dan menemukan ayahnya tengah memanggil salah satu penjaga bar. Dengan isyarat tangan segerombolan bodyguard dengan setelan jas hitam mengelilingi tempat duduk Sehun beserta gerombolan Seunghyun.

Ternyata Yixing hanya meminjam jas dari salah satu bodyguardnya. Dan dengan mudahnya membelah keurumunan yang kini mengelilingi salah satu titik. Yixing memberikan jasnya pada Zitao memberikan isyarat untuk mendekati Sehun. Dengan cepat Zitao mendekati Sehun menutupi punggungnya yang terekspos dengan jas hitam.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu siapa aku," gumam Seunghyun dengan senyuman sinisnya pada Yixing. "Perkenalkan aku adalah.."

"Lee Seunghyun," ujar Yixing pelan sambil menatap dingin Seunghyun. "Anak dari Lee Jonghyun dan Lee Chaerin, kau adalah anak dari direktur utama Leon Entertaiment," ujar Yixing yang membuat Seunghyun tertawa puas. "Tapi di tempatku status tidak pernah berlaku," ujar Yixing pelan sambil menunjuk beberapa orang disekelilingnya. "Dia anak dari Mentri Luar Negri Korea Selatan, dia anak dari pemimpin yakuza terkuat di Jepang dan dia adalah anak dari wakil presiden Venezuela."

Tidak hanya Seunghyun yang terkejut ketiga orang yang ditunjuk bahkan semua orang menatap Yixing dengan terkejut.

"Ini memang tempat hiburan, setiap orang bebas melakukan apa pun," ujar Yixing dengan pelan dan penuh dengan pengendalian diri. "Tapi tidak dengan merusak kesenangan orang lain, walau itu hanya seorang wanita simpananmu," ujar Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya. "Aku akan lebih senang jika kau pergi tanpa harus diseret."

"Dad, serius?" tanya Zitao sambil meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Saat segerombolan pria yang hampir membuat onar di barnya menghilang. "Beberapa orang disini memang anak dari orang-orang hebat ya?"

"Tidak," ujar Yixing sambil melirik ketiga orang yang sibuk menyangkal pernyataan Yixing. Ah ya, Yixing sebenarnya tidak berbohong. Dan sebenarnya ketiga orang itu memang beberapa tahun lagi baru akan menjadi apa yang ia katakan tadi. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing saat menemukan wajah Zitao yang menatap ayahnya dengan kesal.

"Kata dady, makhluk seperti dady tidak pernah berbohong," Yixing menaikan alisnya dengan bingung. "Kau memberikan alasan agar aku mandi sendiri setiap hari jam 8 pagi dan 5 sore, itu bohong kan?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. "Dady bilang jam 8 pagi hantu sudah tidur dan jam 5 sore hantu masih tidur sebelum aktifitas malam hari mereka." Perkataan Zitao sontak membuat Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dad!"

"Ya ampun, anakku yang polos," ujar Yixing sambil menepuk dada Zitao. Matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah kerepotan dengan gaun minimnya yang hampir melorot. "Kau tahu, karena seperti inilah, para wanita enggan mendekatimu," gumam Yixing yang membuat Zitao yang bergantian bingung. "Kau tidak peka, nak."

Zitao mengamati Yixing yang mendekati super model yang tengah kesusah karena bajunya yang sebentar lagi akan melorot. Oh, fakta sang super model yang kini tidak mengenakan celana dalam ditambah Zitao jadi teringat celana dalam Sehun yang dicuri Seunghyun barusan. Tanpa sadar Zitao menatap selangkangannya yang mulai ereksi. Dan tanpa Zitao sadari Yixing tengah menggelengkan kepalanya, mengetahui isi pemikiran anak semata wayangnya yang sejak dulu teracuni tontonan film dewasa. Dia tidak membaca pikirannya tapi dari gelagatnya saja Yixing tahu.

Yixing memanggil salah satu pegawai wanitanya untuk membantu Sehun membenarkan gaunnya. Dan saat ia baru saja hendak pergi menuju lantai atas. Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang wanita, tapi tidak semua pria yang mau menjadi pahlawanmu jika kejadian seperti tadi terulang," ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun terdiam dan masih dalam posisi membungkukan badannya. "Berteriak dan memberontak bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan jika dicoba," ucap Yixing yang pelan hanya membuat Sehun mengangguk dengan perlahan. "Aku akan panggilkan taxi untukmu." Yixing beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang termenung.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing membalikkan badannya. "Bukankah kau tersinggung karena perlakuanku kemarin?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan reputasi tempat bisnisku," ujar Yixing dengan senyum miringnya. "Anggap ini service khusus untukmu karena sudah menjadi langganan tetap kami." Dan lagi-lagi perkataan Yixing membuat Sehun tergagap saking terkejutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kucari kamu dalam setiap ruang_

_Seperti aku yang menunggu kabar dari angin malam_

"Jangan merusak tubuhmu sendiri." Tegur Yixing yang membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menyesap bir dari gelas tingginya. Namja itu masih saja memakai hoodie dengan celana jeans dan tas gendong berwarna coklatnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Yixing memilih duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya karena minum beer," ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja bar. Dan kini Sehun bisa melihat Yixing meminum lemon tea dari gelas beer yang sama persis dengan gelas yang ia pakai. Apa benar pria disampingnya ini pemilik bar semewah ini. "Mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang tubuhmu katakan." Entah apa yang lucu Sehun malah tertawa mendengarnya. Dan Yixing tampak bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Lagi pula buat apa tersinggung karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Kau semacam peramal, dokter, gipsi atau dukun?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menyesap minumannya tanpa bantuan sedotan. Ah, Sehun sebenarnya cukup tersanjung tadi. Tapi pria itu kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "Zitao menjadi anakmu sejak dia berusia berapa tahun?" tanya Sehun penasaran saat menatap Zitao yang tengah melayani dua orang pria sekaligus.

"Tiga tahun," jawab Yixing simpel tapi membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Bohong, kalau begitu umurmu berapa tahun?"

"Bahkan sebelum bumi tercipta aku sudah lahir terlebih dahulu." Ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

Tunggu sebentar apa ia mengalami mabuk karena meminum beer hanya dalam tiga tegukan. Tapi Yixing menatapnya yang tengah menatap pria disampingnya dengan terperangah. "Apa aku harus tertawa?" tanya Sehun sambil meringis yang membuat Yixing lagi-lagi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau itu kenyataan, kau berarti bukan manusia kan?" tanya Sehun yang tidak di jawab sama sekali oleh Yixing. "Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri Tuhan?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang, aku yang menciptakan dunia ini," ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku hanya bilang, aku lahir sebelum Bumi dilahirkan."

"Malaikat?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa. Tapi Yixing tampak terdiam menatapnya dengan tajam. "Oke, uhuk.. uhuk.. sudah aku bilang ini tidak lucu, jadi kau itu apa?" tanya Sehun ditengah batuk kering yang melandanya dengan heran dan sedikit ketakutan mendapatkan tatapan sebegitu tajamnya dari Yixing.

"Aku itu iblis."

Sebelum wanita dengan pakaian yang cukup tertutup itu merespon. Lagi-lagi Yixing meninggalkannya, berjalan menuju lantai dua. Meninggalkannya seperti orang bodoh karena sebuah lelucon yang aneh. Adakah iblis yang memilki wajah yang bahkan lebih pantas disebut Malaikat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku cari kamu _

_Disetiap malam yang panjang_

Yixing tahu selama ini Sehun selalu mengamatinya dari belakang. Ia pun tahu Sehun sebenarnya selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Ia pun tahu Zitao sebenarnya tertarik pada Sehun. Dan ia tahu Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Zitao. Ia hanya tertarik padanya. Tetarik pada iblis bernama Terafim. Dan hanya malam itu ia menegur Sehun wanita berambut panjang bergelombang itu. Pada akhirnya ia selalu membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung.

Yixing memang lebih suka berjalan dibanding terbang. Kecuali pergi ke tempat Sang Putra Fajar. Karena lebih sering menyamar menjadi manusia. Ia pun jadi mengikuti kebiasaan manusia. Dan ia pun suka meminum minuman beracun bernama cola ini. Baru saja ia ingin membayar minumannya seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan terburu-buru membeli sebungkus kondom sambil menyerobot antrian.

"Dasar.." keluh Yixing pelan. Tapi matanya terbelalak kaget saat menemukan bayangan masa lalu pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Terdapat sebuah gambar Sehun yang sedang disekap oleh seseorang disebuah kamar bernuanasa ungu dan pink. "Andai aku bisa membaca pikirannya." Gumam Yixing pelan sambil menyimpan kembali minuman bersodanya dan mengikuti namja bertubuh sedikit tambun itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia malah tertarik untuk mengikuti namja tambun ini.

"Ah sial!" seru pria yang diikuti Yixing dengan kesal. Pria itu tengah menelfon, mungkin pria itu marah pada temannya. "Kalau begitu buat apa aku membeli kondom ini?!" teriaknya sambil melempar sebungkus kondom yang masih terbungkus rapih ke dalam tempat sampah. Pria itu tengah berlari sekarang dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. "Bagaimana rasa seorang super model?" tanyanya dengan suara terengah namun terlihat menyeringai.

Yixing ingat, pria ini adalah salah satu pria yang datang ke tempatnya dengan Senghyun.

Yixing menatap sekeliling bangunan megah yang ia tapaki. Apartemen termewah di Seoul, yang ditempati orang penting dan beberapa artis kelas atas. Yixing masih mengikuti pria itu namun dengan wujud seorang wanita. Kwon Yuri. Mereka berdua tengah berdiri di dalam lift, Terafim tampak memutar bola matanya melihat namja ini melihat belahan dadanya yang terekspos. Apa menariknya dada macam ini?

Terafim tanpa sadar mengeluh dalam hati. Menemukan lantai ini hanya menyediakan dua kamar yang berada pada posisi bersebrangan. Pria itu berjalan ke arah kiri sedangkan ia berjalan ke arah kanan. Ia tahu pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan bernafsu. Dan terpaksa Terafim yang berubah menjadi sosok Yuri itu mengetuk salah satu pintu.

"Hei! Darling!" seruan itu membuat Terafim terlonjak kaget. Namun yang lebih mengagetkan orang yang membuka pintu untuknya malah memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam dan bernafsu. Terafim tampak kualahan mendapatkannya. "Kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyanya jahil sambil meremas pantatnya yang mengenakan short pants. Terafim hanya bisa menatap dengan kaget pria yang ada dihadapannya dengan kerutan di dahinya. Serius, apa ini kekasihnya Kwon Yuri? Pria berwajah western dengan bahasa korea yang fasih?

"Wait!" seru Terafim saat menemukan pria ini kini menyerang lehernya dan menghisapnya dengan keras. "Bisahkan kau pergi?" tanya Terafim pura-pura terengah, pada pria yang malah menatapnya bersama pria kekasih Yuri yang tengah bermesraan (?). Jika Terafim bisa muntah ia akan muntah pada saat ini juga. Pria berbadan tambun itu mengangguk, dengan gugup akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam apartemen sebrangnya.

Terafim tahu lehernya akan berubah merah jika tidak menghentikan pria yang diselubungi emosi berburu. Kini Terafim menangkup kedua wajah pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Sambil menutup pintu apartemen dengan kakinya kanannya. Kenapa manusia terutama pria, akan berubah menjadi hewan buas jika terangsang dan ingin menyetubuhi pasangannya.

"Say.." baru saja pria itu akan menyerangnya kembali. Terafim langsung menjentikkan jarinya, membuat pria yang ada dihadapannya tertidur dan menimpa tubuhnya. Ia bisa jatuh terjungkal jika tidak menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Merepotkan," desis Yixing. Yah, kini terafim kembali merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi seorang Zhang Yixing. Ia dengan susah payah harus membuat pria yang tertidur itu duduk di salah satu sofa. "Tertidur karena menonton televisi," gumam Yixing sambil menyalakan televisi plasma super besar dan mencari channel paling membosankan. "Ini dia." Seru Yixing saat menemukan stasiun tv yang menayangkan ramalan bursa saham.

Yixing kini berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Sehun. Ia tahu ini apartemen Sehun saat tanpa sengaja Yixing membaca masa lalu Sehun karena ia menatap wajah sang super model itu. Yixing tampak menggeram dengan kesal mendengar suara teriakan, desahan, olokan, ejekan, dan suara lirih berharap untuk mati pada saat itu juga. Yixing bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi disana. Sehun, kondom dan wajah yang bernafsu. Oh, Yixing tidak tahan untuk tidak menghancurkan pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mereka menganggap iblis merupakan makhluk yang menjijikan," gumam Yixing sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. "Bahkan mereka lebih menjijikan dari pada bangkai binatang yang diselubungi oleh belatung!" desis Yixing sambil menatap pintu kokoh dihadapannya. Dengan paksa ia menarik tuas pintu dan membukannya dengan kasar. Menimbulkan suara sirine yang memekakan telinga.

"Ah! Ternyata tuan Zhang!" seru seseorang ditengah kesibukannya sambil melangkah mendekati Yixing yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ingin ikut bergabung?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang tengah dikerubuni oleh lima sampai delapan pria. Yixing malas menggambarkan hal yang ia lihat dengan jelas. Cucu adam dan hawa itu tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Yixing memejamkan matanya tidak mau melihat seorang keturunan hawa yang diperlakukan sebegitu hinanya oleh para keturunan Adam. "Ini bukan wilayah kekuasaanmu, Tuan Zhang."

"Tapi dia milikku," ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon pertolongan. "Kau merebut yang bukan hakmu, Tuan Lee." Ucapan Yixing membuat Seunghyun tertawa dengan keras.

"Jangan membual lagi," ujar Seunghyun yang hanya membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan kata-katamu minggu lalu?!" bentaknya yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Kau puas dengan menipuku?!" teriakan itu membuat anak buahnya yang lain menodongkan senapan pada wajah Yixing. "Kau hanya pembisnis kecil-kecilan dimata kami."

Yixing hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi tawanya berhenti saat Seunghyun menodongkan pistolnya tepat di dahi Yixing. Awalnya Seunghyun tertawa puas tapi sedetik kemudian Seunghyun tidak habis pikir dengan senyuman menyeringai Yixing yang menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Kau memberikan umpanmu terlalu dekat, anak muda," ujar Yixing yang dengan cepat memelintir tangan Seunghyun dan memposisikan tangan Seunghyun yang memegang senjata tepat pada pelipisnya sendiri. Seunghyun mencoba memerontak, ah, tubuhnya memang tidak meyakinkan tapi dulu sampai sekarang Yixing merupakan salah satu malaikat yang cukup kuat. "Cepat pakai pakaianmu!" sergah Yixing pada Sehun. Wanita itu dengan susah payah mengambil pakaiannya dan mengenakannya dengan asal tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. "Berdiri dibelakangku." ujar Yixing dengan cepat.

"Jangan mendekat atau bosmu ini menemui neraka lebih dahulu dibandingkan kalian semua," gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum mengancam. Semua anak buahnya hanya bisa diam melihat bosnya diseret dengan paksa menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

Semua orang tampak diam kebingungan, namun suara tembakan membuat semua anak buah Seunghyun berhamburan keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Mereka bisa melihat Seunghyun yang tengah mencekram bahunya sendiri yang mengeluarkan darah. Dan kedua manusia bernama Zhang Yixing dan sang super model sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Joonmyeon!" seru Yixing dengan geram sambil memberhentikan taxi dan memaksa Sehun untuk masuk. "Kau! Beritahu bawahanmu itu!" seru Yixing dengan kesal bercampur geram. "Anak dari Lee Jonghyun, akan menghancurkan bar kesayanganku," geram Yixing yang hanya membuat Joonmyeon tertawa. "Oh! Kau lebih suka dengan aku menarik semua sahamku di perusahaanmu?"

Sehun mengamati Yixing yang tampak marah, berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi setelahnya Yixing menutup sambungan telefonnya dan menatap Sehun yang tampak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat sambil menatap keluar. Yixing menyandarkan bahunya sambil menghela nafas dengan kasar. Kenapa ia melakukan hal sekonyol ini?

Tapi Sehun hanya menatap Yixing dengan heran. Saat pria itu menyodorkan tisu yang memang disediakan di dalam taxi. Ia menerimanya dan mengusap ujung matanya yang berdarah dan beberapa sudut wajahnya yang tergores karena tamparan dan terbentur benda tumpul.

"Berikan padaku," titah Yixing yang membuat Sehun memberikannya tisu yang terdapat darahnya sendiri dengan ragu. Jika manusia perlu dengan alat canggih yang selalu dipakai oleh pihak kedokteran. Tapi Yixing dapat melihatnya dengan mata telanjang. Yixing menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun terperangah.

Yixing menatap Sehun seolah memaksa wanita pucat itu. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan..

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu," ujar Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yixing hanya mengangguk dan meremas tisu yang ternodai warna merah darah dengan tangan bergetar. Dia menarik nafasnya dengan perlahan dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menangis dan sibuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku tahu ini hukuman Tuhan karena perbuatanku."

"Tuhan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan hambanya," ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan air mata yang tak juga berhenti mengalir. "Kau takdirku sekarang," ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatap namja disampingnya dengan kaget. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan bertindak bodoh, diam dan amati dulu sebelum bertindak," ucap Yixing yang entah kenapa memiliki efek perintah yang kuat. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan baru kali itu wanita berkulit pucat itu melihat senyum tulus pria yang dihadapannya yang jauh terlihat menenangkan sekaligus mencekam dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Selamat datang di sarang iblis."

.

.

.

Kucari kamu dalam setiap jejak

Seperti aku yang menunggu kabar dari matahari

.

.

.

TBC

TERAFIM: The Fallen Angel Chapter 1/END

.

.

Saya bukan penggila review tapi gak ada orang yang gak ngarep review dari tulisannya sendiri..

Mau lanjut atau tidak itu tergantung dengan reviewan kalian :)


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya di chapter kemarin :)

Maaf jika ini mengandung SARA tapi saya beneran cuman menggambarkan imajinasi saya tanpa berniat menyinggung salah satu Suku Adat Ras Agama.. Dan sepertinya ini gak terlalu romace juga hahaha

.

.

.

Bacanya pelan-pelan.. Oke?

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca

.

.

.

Tittle: TERAFIM : The Fallen Angel

Chapter : (2/2)

Rate : M

Main Casts : Zhang Yixing x Oh Sehun (GS)

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar?" tanya pria berkulit tan itu dengan kesal pada wanita yang tengah duduk diatas lantai lorong rumahnya. Zitao kesal karena wanita itu tiba-tiba terjatuh saat menatapnya. Seolah ingin merayunya. "Apa ini caramu agar ayahku bersimpati padamu?" tanya Zitao sambil menjongkokkan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak selemah ini nona." Zitao mengusap beberapa helai rambut wanita dihadapannya dan menampakkan wajah sang wanita yang pucat semakin pucat.

"Apa kau senang tidur dengan ayahku?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Apa kau bisa memuaskan ayahku dengan tubuhmu ini?" Zitao tahu kini tubuh Sehun bergetar mendengarnya.

Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya bahkan saat Zitao mendengus dengan kasar dihadapannya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia hanya bisa meremas baju yang ia kenakan dengan keras.

"A..akh!" erang Sehun dengan kesakitan saat Zitao menjambak rambutnya dengan keras hingga membuat kepalanya menengadah menatap Zitao. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu menipuku," desis Zitao dengan kesal melihat wanita yang pura-pura terlihat lemah ini dihadapannya. "Karena kau cantik mungkin ayahku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu," bisik Zitao yang kembali membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan nafas terengah. "Kau pikir siapa kau ini?"

Tapi setelahnya Zitao malah mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak, dia tidak membawa Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar ayahnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menurunkan Sehun di kamarnya sendiri. Sehun mati ketakutan melihat Zitao yang melepas bajunya sendiri.

"Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kau memperlakukan ayahku?" tanya Zitao dengan tajam.

Dengan perlahan Zitao menurunkan sleting gaun rumahan Sehun. Dibandingkan sexy kini tubuh Sehun terlihat sedikit ringkih. Zitao menarik dagu Sehun dan mengecup rahang wanita yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu dengan perlahan. Dan saat Zitao tengah menyesap leher Sehun, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang terlihat semakin bergetar dan lemas karena wanita itu tengah menangis.

"Apa ini yang Seunghyun maksud?" bisik Zitao yang membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. "Semakin menyakitimu, kau malah terlihat semakin menikmatinya," bisik Zitao dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba mencekram kepala Sehun. "Kau bisa memuaskan aku dengan mulutmu kan?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan ketakutan.

Sehun rasa dia memang tidak akan diterima dimana pun.. Atau apa memang ini yang Yixing maksud dengan sarang iblis?

"Ja..jangan.." bisik Sehun dengan terengah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Zitao tampak tersenyum puas, melihat Sehun yang tampak terengah karena kedua jarinya mengoyak lubang kewanitaan Sehun. "Aku mohon.." ujar Sehun dengan nada bergetar saat Zitao hendak memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang vaginanya. "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu.." bisik Sehun dengan air mata yang jatuh bagitu saja.

Zitao tertegun mendengarnya tapi ia tidak peduli. Ayahnya sendiri bahkan sudah mengkhianatinya dengan menempatkan Sehun di kamarnya sendiri. Semua orang tahu maksud ayahnya. Diantara banyaknya kamar di rumah ini. Kenapa Sehun harus tidur di kamar ayahnya. Bersama ayahnya..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan dengan nada dingin itu membuat tubuh Zitao terasa disengat. Zitao memandang sosok Terafim yang menyamar menjadi Zhang Yixing tampak membawa sebungkus plastik bening berisi obat-obatan dan sebuah map. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" lagi pertanyaan itu.

"Bersenang-senang, seperti yang ayah lakukan pada wanita jalang ini," jawab Zitao yang hanya membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku tidak salah kan?" tanya Zitao saat ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya. Dan tangannya tampak terayun yang membuat selimut coklat milik Zitao membungkus tubuh Sehun, saking tertutupnya hanya menyisakan kepala Sehun. "Kenapa ayah begitu pelit?" tanya Zitao saat ayahnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebegitu dekatnya. "Apa selama ini ayah bersenang-senang—"

_BUAGH!_

Pukulan itu cukup untuk membuat Zitao terpental hingga menabrak lemarinya sendiri. Zitao mengerang dengan keras saat darah sontak keluar dari mulutnya. Ayahnya memang pernah memukulnya tapi tidak sekeras dan separah ini. Yixing tampak menatap anaknya dengan tatapan dingin, namun terasa sekali aura kemarahannya. Zitao bahkan terlihat mengkerut melihat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba marah dengan cara yang mengejutkan.

"Ayah sudah bilang, jangan menidurinya," gumam Yixing dengan gigi gemerutuk. "Kau cemburu pada ayah?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa tololnya kau ini?" perkataan Yixing sontak membuat Zitao hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya meski dengan tangan mencekram ulu hatinya sendiri. "Kau tentu tahu apa itu _Human Immunodeficiency Virus?"_ tanya Yixing sambil melempar map coklat yang ada di kantong plastic pada Zitao. "HIV, itu alasan ayah." Dan itu alasan Yixing menempatkan Sehun dikamarnya, karena ia tahu jika ia menempatkan Sehun di kamar yang lain. Zitao pasti akan menyentuhnya..

Dan Zitao hanya bisa menatap map coklat di samping tubuhnya saat Ayahnya meraup tubuh Sehun yang tampak lemas. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan tertutup dengan sebegitu kerasnya meski ayahnya tidak memegang kenop pintu. Meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Yixing dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuh Sehun diatas kasurnya yang besar. Meski Sehun tampak menatapnya dengan ketakutan, Yixing tetap membantu Sehun untuk mengenakan pakaian sang wanita. Tapi Sehun dengan jelas melihat selimut yang melilit tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Yixing tidak membuka pintu dengan memutar kenop pintu.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Yixing hanya diam menatap lekat tubuh dan wajah Sehun. Tanpa diberitahu, Yixing tahu masa lalu Sehun itu seperti apa. Ia tahu segalanya dan Sehun selalu akan tampak menyedihkan dimatanya. "Siapa?" ulang Sehun lagi.

"Terafim," ujar Yixing dengan pelan. "Aku iblis."

Cahaya terang itu membuat Sehun memincingkan matanya. Dan yah, ia tidak mungkin tidak percaya ketika melihat sendiri bagaimana sosok asli seorang Zhang Yixing meski ia tidak bisa begitu jelas melihatnya karena saking terangnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap ornament kamar yang ia tempati. Ia sudah tinggal disini selama dua tahun. Dan ia masih tidak percaya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia bukan seorang model lagi. Kini yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menumpang hidup dan menggambar.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia tinggal di lantai dua bar ZYXZJS. Yah Zitao benar, tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika lantai dua hanyalah rumah biasa, dengan sistem kedap suara yang luar biasa. Dan ia luar biasa kagetnya karena kini ia tidur dan berbagi kamar dengan Yixing. Iya, Zhang Yixing..

Meski Yixing tidak keberatan tapi Sehun tahu Zitao tidak suka ia berada disini. Tanpa sadar Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan bergetar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Zitao dulu memperlakukannya dan menatapnya.

"Dulu dia hanya merasa ayahnya mengkhianati anaknya sendiri," suara itu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dari kasurnya sendiri. Reaksi Sehun membuat seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri menaikan alisnya dengan heran. "Kenapa sekaget itu?"

"Aku tetap tidak terbiasa melihatmu tiba-tiba muncul tanpa membuka pintu," ujar Sehun sambil mengelus dadanya dengan pelan. "Aku uhuk.. uhuk.." lagi suara batuk itu menjadi lebih sering terdengar. Sehun meraba meja nakas dan mengambil segelas air minum. Menegaknya dengan cepat. Sehun bisa melihatnya Yixing menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Apakah ini sarang iblis yang Yixing katakan?

Yixing itu seperti hantu meski ia merupakan seorang iblis. Sehun tahu semua hal tentang Yixing. Setelah Yixing mengucapkan selamat datang. Ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertanya bahkan untuk menyela pada semua penjelasan Yixing. Siapa dia sebenarnya, kenapa Zitao memanggilnya ayah dan kenapa ia ada disini. Yixing bilang ini takdir. Yah ia percaya dengan sebegitu mudahnya saat Yixing menampakkan wujud aslinya pada Sehun.

"Sandra bilang dia suka dengan desain kacamata yang kau buat," ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatap Yixing yang kini duduk diatas meja sambil meminum segelas air mineral bekas miliknya dengan santai. Apa iblis juga membutuhkan cairan untuk tubuhnya? "Hei, nona, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ya.. desain kacamata kan?" tanyanya dengan tenang lalu kembali menggoreskan pensil diatas lembar putih. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Yixing dengan terperangah. "Desain kacamata?!" tanyanya dengan kaget. "Jadi kau! Kau yang selama ini mencuri kertasku?!" pekiknya dengan kesal.

"Tadinya mau aku buang, karena kau membuat kasurku berantakan."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah tidur," ujar Sehun dengan sewot. Meski memang ia merusak tatanan kamar Yixing yang selalu rapih. Tapi ia memang tidak pernah melihat namja yang sebenarnya seorang iblis itu tidur. Namja berkulit putih meski tak sepucat Sehun itu mendekatinya dan duduk bersila di ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Tidur." Jawab Yixing sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disamping wanita yang berkulit pucat itu.

Tapi Sehun menatap Yixing yang tengah menatapnya sampil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa sadar Sehun tertawa dengan suara yang mulai serak dan membuat Yixing tersenyum melihatnya. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa jadi sedekat ini. Dan Yixing sudah mencap Sehun sebagai manusia kedua yang ia sukai setelah anaknya sendiri Zitao. Karena Sehun memang tidak layak untuk ia benci. Yah, sesimpel itu..

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah turun ke bawah lagi?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun menghentikan guratan pensilnya. Sejak Zitao hampir memperkosa wanita pucat itu, Sehun tidak pernah keluar dari kamar. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Yixing dengan senyuman kecil. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya bukan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing menghela nafas dengan pelan. Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan syahdu. "Kau tidak turun ke bawah?"

"Setelah kau tidur," ujar Yixing dan Sehun sontak menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sebelas malam. Sehun membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas. "Sehun.." panggil Yixing yang membuat wanita itu menoleh padanya. Sebuah kecupan kecil di dahinya mendarat dengan mulus. "Selamat malam."

"Malam.." jawab Sehun sama pelannya.

.

.

.

"Apa sebentar lagi Sehun akan menjadi bundaku?" tanya Zitao saat Yixing baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Apa ada alasan lain kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukainya?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Yixing menatap anaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan marah. Ah, Zitao melihatnya mengecup dahi Sehun. "Apa karena kau menyukainya Dad?"

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang suka siapa," jawab Yixing yang membuat Zitao berdecih kesal. "Ini hukuman yang tengah Tuhan berikan padaku," Zitao menatap ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum sendu. Pria berkulit tan itu tidak mengerti namun ia bisa melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang seolah kesakitan. "Wanita itu bukan beban untukku," ujar Yixing yang membuat Zitao tersentak kaget, karena ayahnya seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Berjanji padaku, apa pun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan ayah." Ucap Yixing sambil meninggalkan Zitao yang termenung mendengarnya.

Yixing juga bingung kenapa ia mengatakan perkataan macam itu pada Zitao. Dia hanya takut, takut kehilangan sesuatu. Yah, ia takut kehilangan Sehun terutama Zitao. Wanita yang menurut takdir Tuhan akan mengubah cara pandanganya tentang manusia. Siapa yang bisa melawan takdir yang sudah tertulis dengan jelas di hidup hambanya?

"Ayah," panggilan itu membuat Yixing membalikkan badannya. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi," ujar Zitao dengan wajah tak kalah sendunya. "Tanpa kau minta sekali pun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

Yixing yang duduk disalah satu sofa single tampak meminum jus mangganya sambil menatap Sehun yang menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Yixing ikut tersenyum kecil namun sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Entahlah ia hanya khawatir bibir Sehun akan robek karena terlalu lebar saat tersenyum.

"Penghasilanku akan aku berikan padamu," ujar Sehun dengan bersemangat. Tapi Yixing tampak menggelengkan kepalanya menatap wanita yang sejak dulu selalu betah diam diatas kasur. "Tapi aku tidak mau memiliki hutang budi," ujarnya dengan tatapan merajuknya sambil membenarkan selimut yang menutup kakinya. "Aku tidak mungkin menumpang di rumahmu dengan cuma-cuma."

"Mungkin saja kok," jawab Yixing sambil menyedot jus mangga digelas yang seharusnya digunakan untuk beer. "Kirimkan saja uang itu pada ibu dan adikmu," ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun terkejut. "Kau kewajibanku sekarang dan kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan ibu dan adikmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Kenapa kau membantuku dengan sebegitu.." dan Sehun baru sadar selama ia tinggal di rumah Yixing. Ibu dan adiknya jarang sekali menelfon untuk meminta bantuan uang. Meski ibunya bekerja tapi menjadi pelayan restoran saja itu tidak cukup. "Apa yang harus aku korbankan? Jiwaku kah?" tanya Sehun dengan suara bisikan, ia ingat betul jika Yixing itu seorang iblis.

"Biasanya sih tumbal sudah cukup," ujar Yixing sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Tapi akan aku beri diskon untukmu," ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan ketakutan. "Tinggal disini bersamaku, itu saja sudah cukup."

Kini Sehun malah memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat Yixing dengan gemas mengusak rambut wanita yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Xing! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius," ucap Yixing dengan senyum miringnya. Dan Sehun selalu kehilangan kata-katanya setiap Yixing menyunggingkan senyum seperti itu. Ia kadang merasa dibodohi oleh pria dihadapannya. "Kau itu takdirku, aku ditakdirkan untuk menjagamu."

Kini Yixing duduk dipinggir kasur yang ditempati Sehun. Tangan Yixing terulur untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut Sehun di belakang telinganya. Entah Yixing tahu atau tidak tapi Sehun menyukai cara Yixing menyentuh wajahnya dengan terkesan hati-hati. Seolah tangan Yixing memang diciptakan untuk menjaganya.

"Sebelum manusia diciptakan, Tuhan sudah memerintahkanku untuk menjaga seorang manusia," ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun diam mendengar dengan patuh. "Karena dia tahu aku merupakan salah satu Malaikatnya yang tidak setuju jika Ia menciptakan manusia," tangan Yixing kini terulur untuk melepas kaca mata tipis yang membingkai wajah Sehun dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. "Meski aku berubah menjadi Iblis, tapi ternyata perintahnya merupakan hal yang absolut dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Tapi.."

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengerti," keluh Yixing dengan wajah pura-pura kesal. Dan Sehun tampak tergagap mendengarnya. "Istirahat sebentar dan nikmati keberhasilanmu," Ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk majalah yang berisikian artikel tentang salah satu artis dunia yang mengenakan kacamata buatan Sehun. "Kau tidak sia-sia dulu menjadi top model." Ucap Yixing sambil mengelus lengan atas Sehun.

"Yixing!" panggil Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya namun tertawa saat mendengar rengekan Sehun. "Aku ingin memelukmu," dan yah, Yixing memenuhi permintaan Sehun. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika Sehun akan mengecup pipinya juga. "Terimakasih." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum. Tapi Yixing malah mengecup bibir Sehun dengan cepat, ia hanya tidak tahan dengan senyuman manis Sehun.

"Sama-sama." Balas Yixing dengan pelan.

Saat Yixing hendak menegakkan tubuhnya. Sehun malah menahan bahunya dengan rengkuhannya. Mata Sehun menatap mata Yixing dengan dalam. Ia tadi jelas merasakannya jika Yixing mengecup bibirnya. Yixing pada akhirnya duduk disamping tubuh Sehun. Ibu jari Yixing mengusap dengan lembut bibir tipis Sehun. Dan entah siapa yang lebih duluan berinisiatif saat kedua bibir itu bertemu. Yixing bisa merasakan tarikan nafas Sehun yang terhenti meski pada akhirnya menghembuskannya dengan tertahan. Keduanya hanya saling melumat tidak lebih. Sehun pun bisa merasakan lumatan Yixing yang terkesan lembut tapi juga hati-hati. Wanita itu cukup tersanjung dengan cara Yixing memperlakukannya layaknya barang yang mudah pecah.

.

.

.

Meski terlihat ringkih. Tapi menurut Yixing, Sehun tetap terlihat cantik seperti dulu. Atau mungkin lebih cantik lagi saat Sehun menggunakan kacamata tipis untuk menggambar sebuah desain kaca mata diselembar kertas. Sehun memang tidak bisa meninggalkan kamar Yixing bahkan ranjangnya karena beberapa hal. Salah satunya karena Sehun sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan bahkan untuk berdiri terlalu lama. Sindrom AIDS sudah menggrogoti tubuhnya. Meski Sehun bersyukur karena tangannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi Yixing tahu Sehun sejak dulu tengah menunggu waktu hingga virus yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mengambil nyawanya.

Sehun hanya diam saja saat Yixing berdiri disamping tubuhnya mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan. Yixing tidak pernah menyakitinya, jadi Sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kecupan, pelukan atau elusan dari tangan Yixing. Karena ia juga menyukai Yixing. Kini Yixing sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya meletakkan dagunya tepat di pucuk kepala Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati rengkuhan Yixing yang tengah mengelus lengannya dengan lembut. Tapi..

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pucuk kepalanya. Ia memberontak mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Yixing dan ia menemukan Yixing alias Terafim yang menangis dengan tatapannya yang sendu. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil menangkup kedua pipi Yixing. Tapi Yixing malah meraup salah satu tangannya dan mengecup dengan dalam telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," bisik Yixing dengan nada bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa.." bisiknya lagi. Sehun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Yixing hanya bisa menuntun Yixing untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang tepat disampingnya. "Maaf.." ujar Yixing sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan suaranya yang parau.

Yixing tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Sehun karena mungkin pernyakit itu memang sebuah hukuman bukan sebuah cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan. Manusia itu selalu seimbang, ada sisi gelap dan sisi putih. Sehun mungkin terlihat kelam, tapi ia menjual tubuhnya untuk menghidupi ibu dan kedua adiknya. Yang membuat Yixing tidak tahan adalah ia bisa menyembuhkan semua orang yang tidak ia inginkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang yang ia inginkan untuk sembuh.

"Yixing.." panggil Sehun sambil mengangkat wajah Yixing yang penuh dengan derai air mata. "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sehun yang membuat Yixing tersentak kaget. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup ringan bibis Yixing. "Kalau kau tidak bisa kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Dan perkataan Sehun yang kali ini membuat Yixing memeluk tubuh wanita dihadapannya dengan erat. Meski Sehun tidak mengerti apa masalah Yixing tapi memang yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya mengelus bahu Yixing.

Tanpa Yixing dan Sehun sadari ada satu orang yang sejak tadi menatap keduanya. Iya itu Zhang Zitao. Ia memang cemburu pada ayahnya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak separah ayahnya yang sampai menangis karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Sehun. Mungkin memang ayahnya yang lebih mencintai Sehun dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia menyadarinya saat ayahnya meminta dirinya untuk mencegah Sehun tidak meminum champage. Padahal itu pertama kalinya ayahnya melihat Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat Sehun abadi saja?" tanya Luhan atau Asyera salah satu iblis yang lebih suka merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi seorang wanita. "Kau punya _Philosopher's stone _kan?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dada Yixing yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kau sudah memberikannya pada Jongin dan Zitao, dan mereka baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tidak untuk Sehun," ucap Yixing sambil menatap Zitao yang tampak sibuk melayani beberapa tamu di bar yang sudah ia renofasi kembali. Mau bagaimana lagi Seunghyun mengamuk karena ia mengambil Sehun. Dan sebagai balasannya ia menarik semua investasi dan sahamnya di perusahaan Joonmyeon. "Aku akan menyiksanya lebih parah lagi karena aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya." Dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

Tapi Luhan kini malah memperhatikan Zitao dengan seksama. Zitao tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sebegitu cepatnya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika kini Zitao sebegitu tampannya. Luhan melirik Yixing yang berdeham dengan keras. Tapi sial, Zitao memiliki ayah yang menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk menghiburnya," ujar Luhan dengan senyum sumringahnya. "Kau lihat? Ia tampak murung."

"Aku pikir kau akan menggodanya dan mengajaknya tidur." Ujar Yixing mencoba memancing Luhan.

"Ide bagus!" seru Luhan yang membuat Yixing berdecih kesal. Karena setelahnya ia bisa melihat Luhan menarik lengan Zitao dengan cepat. Menagajak anaknya itu ke gudang penyimpanan minuman dan yah, kau tau sendirilah kelanjutannya.

Tapi aura dingin dipunggungnya membuat Yixing dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan ia menemukan 'tamu yang tidak diundang' datang. Berjubah putih yang menutupi kepala sampai kakinya. Yixing tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari sabit besar yang dipegang oleh 'tamu yang tidak diundang itu'. Yixing mengikuti sosok itu yang dengan langkah tenangnya menuju lantai kedua bar miliknya. Dan nama Sehun muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Jang mendekat!" seru sosok itu sambil mengacungkan sabitnya dan membuat Yixing merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi Terafim. "Aku kemari bukan untuk menjemputmu," tapi Terafim kembali mendekati sosok itu dengan wajah sendunya. Ia tahu siapa ini. "Terafim!"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," ujar Yixing sambil membukakan pintu untuk 'tamu yang tidak diundang' itu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu masuk melalui pintu. "Sehun.." panggil Terafim yang kini kembali berubah wujudnya menjadi Yixing. "Dia akan menjemputmu."

Sehun tampak terperangah melihatnya. Yixing tahu wanita itu ketakutan maka ia mendekati Sehun dan menggenggam tanga wanita berkulit pucat itu dengan erat. Sehun tampak meneteskan air matanya saat sosok itu sudah mengarahkan sisi tajam sabitnya dibelakang lehernyanya. Sama halnya dengan Sehun Yixing sejak tadi sudah mengigit bibir dalamnya sendiri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau berdarah," seru Sehun dengan terkejut saat melihat sudut bibit Yixing yang mengeluarkan darah. "Apa yang kau..?" Yixing hanya menggelengakan kepalanya, tapi gerakan sosok putih itu membuat Sehun kembali fokus. Dan Yixing lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuh Sehun dan kini ia berlutut disamping ranjang Sehun. Meletakkan dahinya diatas genggaman tangannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya sosok itu dengan suara yang sangat parau.

"Tidak." Bisik Sehun sambil meremas tangan Yixing dengan erat.

"Memang hanya segelintir orang yang siap untuk hal macam ini," ujarnya dengan nada yang amat sangat dingin. "Tapi waktumu sudah habis." Sehun sontak memejamkan matanya saat mulai merasakan pergerakan sabit itu yang ada dibelakangnya.

Yixing yang sedari tadi menunduk pada akhirnya meneteskan air matanya juga saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan berkata dengan lirih. "Terimakasih.."

Tubuh Yixing bergetar dengan hebat saat 'tamu tidak diundang' itu sudah pergi. Menyisakan Yixing dengan tubuh Sehun yang sedingin es. Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu, tapi tangisannya benar-benar pecah saat menemukan tubuh Sehun yang kaku, namun tampak seperti selayaknya orang tidur. Dengan tangan bergetar Yixing mengusap wajah Sehun. Tangisannya tak juga berhenti bahkan pada saat Yixing mengecup berulang-ulang bibir Sehun yang dingin.

"Sehun~" panggil Yixing dengan parau. "Sehun~" lirih Yixing dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Sehun~" nafas Yixing tersenggal beberapa kali dengan nada yang lirih. Namun tepukan seseorang dibahunya membuat Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya. Dan dalam sekejap semua temannya berkumpul dengan wujud asli mereka. "Se..Sehun~" kini bahkan suara Yixing tampak seperti rengekan anak kecil sambil menunjuk tubuh Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa~"

"Tidak apa-apa.." bisik Luhan yang kini berubah wujud menjadi Asyera dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Terafim.." mendengar perkataan Asyera membuat Yixing jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Sontak Yixing kembali pada wujud aslinya. Memeluk lututnya sendiri disamping ranjang Sehun. Dan sayap yang menyelubungi tubuhnya seolah tengah merengkuhnya dengan erat. Suara tangis itu masih terdengar jelas oleh semuanya. Yah, oleh semua malaikat yang kini berubah menjadi iblis. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali menatap Terafim yang tengah berduka dengan sendu.

Diantara suara tangisannya, semua yang berkumpul dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Terafim yang terus diucapkannya berulang-ulang dengan suara lirih.

"Aku mengasihinya.. Aku mencintainya.."

_Saat tamu yang tak diudang itu datang_

_Semuanya terasa sangat terlambat_

_Dan terkadang meninggalkan penyesalah yang tak berarti.._

.

.

.

END

TERAFIM: THE FALLEN ANGEL: END

.

.

.

Hehe.. gimana?


End file.
